disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans/Gallery
Images of Hans from Frozen. Promotional Material Frozen hans 2013.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground11.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Frozen hans.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Sfhfsdr2432233.jpg frozen_ver8_xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Frozen-Hans.jpg Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png HANS2.png Hanswall.jpg Disney Frozen Own It on Blu-Ray.jpg Frozen In Theaters in 3D Thanksgiving Banner.jpg Frozen Cast Banner 1.jpg FrozenHans-8033.jpg Follow Us on Twitter.jpg Films Frozen Hans-sitron.jpg|"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Hans' first appearance and line hans and sitron.jpg|"Are you sure?" Hans with his horse helping Anna.jpg Meethans.jpg|"Thank goodness." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg 1371490285001-Anna-Hans-1306171333_4_3_rx513_c680x510.jpg|"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna-hans-awkward.png 99764348.jpg|Anna meets Hans Hans meeting anna.jpg Anna meeting Hans.jpg Hans-just-you.jpg|"'Just' you?" Hans with sitron.jpg Hans with sitron 2.jpg|"Oh, no." Prince hans smile.jpg Hanscoronation.jpg|Hans waves to Anna awkwardly Tyecoronation.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg|"Glad I caught you." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2532.jpg Annadancewithhans.png 5542267.jpg Anna-punch-Hans 1.png|Anna accidentally gestures Hans in the face Hans-Smile-Anna.png Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o10 1280.jpg Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o2 1280.jpg Hans-anna-date.png Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o1 1280.jpg|Hans and Anna on their "date" Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o10 1280.png|"I would never shut you out." tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o5_1280.png|"I love crazy!" Tumblr mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o4 1280.png|Anna: All my live have been a series of doors in my face Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o3 1280.png|Anna: And then suddenly I bump into you tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o2_1280.png|"I was thinking the same thing, because, like..." Frozen-2013-hans-love-is-a-open-door.JPG|''I've been searching my whole life...'' tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o1_1280.png|''...to find my own place'' Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o9 1280.png|''Maybe it's the party talkin' or the chocolate fondue'' Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o8 1280.png|(Anna: But with you) But with you Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o7 1280.png|''And it's nothing like I've ever known before'' Tumblr mwenit6qoe1rczby5o2 1280.png|''Love is an open door!'' Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o5 1280.jpg|''Love is an open door!'' Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o3 1280.jpg|(Anna: With you!) With you! (Anna: With you!) With you! Frozen_anna_and_hans.jpg Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o6 1280.png Tumblr mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o8 1280.png Frozen_anna_and_hans4.jpg anna-hans-sandwiches.png|Anna: "Sandwiches!" Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o1 1280.png|(Anna: I've never met someone) Who thinks so much like me Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o2 1280.png Liaod.jpg|''Jinx! Jinx again!'' Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o4 1280.png|''Our mental synchronization...'' Tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o3_1280.jpg|''...Can have but one explanation'' Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o6 1280.jpg|''You-'' (Anna: And I-'') ''Were-'' (Anna: ''Just-'') ''Meant to be Frozen_anna_and_hans2.jpg Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o7 1280.jpg|(Anna: Say good-bye...) Say good-bye... Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o5 1280.png|Hans and Anna's shadows Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o7 1280.png|''...To the pain of the past'' Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o8 1280.png|''We don't have to feel it...'' Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o9 1280.png|''...Anymore!'' Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o1 1280.png|''Love is an open door!'' Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o5 1280.jpg|''Love is an open door!'' Frozen_anna_and_hans3.jpg Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o2 1280.png|''Life can be so much more!'' (Anna: With you!) With you!! (Anna: With you!!!) With you!!!! Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o6 1280.jpg|''Love is...'' Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o4 1280.png|''...An open door'' Hans and Anna's hands Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o3 1280.png Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o8 1280.jpg Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o5 1280.png|"Can I say something crazy?" Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o6 1280.png|"Will you marry me?" Wewanttogetmarried.png vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png|Hans' smile fades away when Elsa interrupts Anna Queen_Elsa_Princess_Anna_and_Prince_Hans.jpg Shockedanna.png Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png Whyicannotalthoughbecausethelove.png 3461356.jpg Hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg 453/5665.jpg|Hans witnesses Elsa's power 442344.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg 23455544.jpg|Trying to stop Elsa vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h25m38s106.png|Hans and Anna look at Elsa flee Hans-anna-the fjord.jpg|"The fjord." 53246655.jpg Hans-anna-_party-over.jpg Frozen-_2013-_hans-_anna.JPG Hans-anna-i'm completely ordinary.jpg|"That's right, she is." vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h27m27s145.png|"In...in the best way!" Anna-hans-duke-and-thugs.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-17h59m07s95.png 46765455.jpg Frozen-hans.jpg 456533.jpg Prince hans-helping.jpg|"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Indebtedhans.jpg Hans-royal guards 2.jpg|"The castle is open." vlcsnap-2014-03-12-08h30m14s179.png|"There is soup and hot glogg in the great hall." Hans-guards.jpg Hansthedukeofweselton.jpg 2827333636.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg Tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco7_1280.png princess anna give orders 2.jpg|"Princess Anna has given her orders." Duke-weselton-and-your thugs.jpeg Duke_of_weselton_scolding.jpg Duke-of-weselton-and-hans.jpg Hans-protect-_arendelle-from-treason.jpg Hansincharge.jpg|"Do not question the princess." Hans-angry.jpg|"She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!" Hans-the-duke-treason.jpg|The Duke: (stammers) "Treason?" Hans-treason.jpg|The Duke scared Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5825.jpg Hansandtheduke-thugs.jpg Hans-easy-boy 2.jpg|"Whoa, boy. Easy." Hans-easy-boy 3.jpg|"Easy." Hans-easy-boy 4.jpg Hans-easy-boy 5.jpg Prince-hans-anna 's horse.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5862.jpg Hans-volunteers1.jpg|"Princess Anna is in trouble." Hansarmy.jpg|"I need volunteers to go with me to find her." 4642666.jpg|Hans' army reaches the Ice Palace Hans-sitron-arrivying-ice-palace.jpg Tumblr_n1kru8HSxL1ry7whco3_500.jpg|"Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen." Hans_with_sitron.png |"Do you understand?" Hans arrivying at ice palace.jpg Hans_marshmallow_sitron.jpg tumblr_n1r2zyXFEx1ry7whco7_1280.png Frozen-2013-screencap.jpg Hans-surprised.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8205.jpg Marshmallow hans.jpg Hans-marshmallow-angry.jpg Hans-royal-guards-marshmallow.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8245.jpg Frozen Hans Marshmallow Screencap.jpg 4587643.jpg|Hans vs Marshmallow Frozen-disneyscreencaps-8248.jpg Tumblr n1r02i8o471ry7whco2 1280.png Hansmarshmallow1.jpg Hans-fighting-with-marshmallow.png tumblr_n1r2zyXFEx1ry7whco9_1280.png Hansmarshmallow3.jpg Marshmallow-defeated1.jpg Marshmallow-defeated2.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg marshmallow-and-hans-run.png marshmallow-and-hans-run2.png Hans-marshmallow-cliff.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-02-20h24m40s134.png|Hans is saved Elsa-frozen-trailer-hans-elsa-palace.png 34564456.jpg|Facing Elsa the Snow Queen Hans-Queen Elsa.png|"Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans looking Elsa and Duke of weselton thug.png|Notices a thug getting a clear shot at Elsa Snow Queen Hans.png|"I couldn't just let them kill you." Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco7_1280.png hans-and Snow Queen.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png Elsa-Hans.png|"If you would just stop the winter." elsa and hans.PNG|"Bring back summer, please." Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco8_1280.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8800.jpg The-dignitaries-with-hans.png Ifanythinghans.jpg hans-anna-the-duke-kai.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco6_1280.png Anna explaning things.jpg Hans realizing.jpg 87345655.jpg Hans-betrayal-to-anna 1.jpg|"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." HansBetrayel.jpg|Hans reveals his true nature as he laughs in Anna's face Hans-betrayal-to-anna 2.jpg 2014-01-12_05.12.16_am.png|Hans walking to the window to close the curtains hans-mirror.png|"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere." Hans-candel-Anna.jpg|"As heir,..." frozenhans2.jpg|"...Elsa was preferable, of course." Hans-anna-fire.png|"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that!" frozenhans.jpg|"I figured after we married..." vlcsnap-2014-03-02-13h29m54s229.png|"...I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa." hans-reveals-true-intentions1.png|"But then, she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." hans-reveals-true-intentions2.png|"All that's left now is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg Hansbetrayel.jpg|"No, you're no match for Elsa." hans-reveals-true-intentions3.png|"I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." hans-reveals-true-intentions4.png|"Oh... I already have." Hanslieing.jpg|Hans pretends to grieve Anna's "death" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Hans with the Duke of Weselton and the Irish dignitary. Tragichans.jpg Hans-sentenced-to-elsa.png Furioushans.jpg|Angry to discover that Elsa escaped Elsaandhans.jpg|"Elsa!" Hans-elsa-you-cant-run.jpg|"You can't run from this!" Prince-hans-and-elsa.png|"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart!" Tumblr_n1wf0fa8d31ry7whco3_1280.png|"I tried to save her, but it was too late." Tumblr_n1wf0fa8d31ry7whco6_1280.png|"Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Tumblr_n1wf0fa8d31ry7whco9_1280.png Hans-elsa-hd.png Hans-elsa-the-fjord.jpg Hans-elsa1.jpg Hans-elsa2.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-13h21m50s114.png|Hans preparing to kill Elsa... Hans-sword-elsa-HD.jpg|...and claim Arendelle as his own. Anna-save-elsa-hd.jpg Hans-with-your-sword.jpg Hans-broken-sword.jpg|Hans' sword shatters. Hanselsaanna1.jpg Tumblr mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo1 1280.png|The impact of the sword, and ice knocked him out. (Note: If you look closely, you can see his body.) Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10446.jpg 2014-01-12_04.26.48_am.png|"Anna?" 2014-01-12_04.27.06_am.png|"But she froze your heart." 2014-01-12_04.27.20_am.png|Anna: "The only frozen heart around here...is yours." Hans-Anna.png|Hans seems confused by Anna's words Tumblr_n0pu6mdbm91r2wefoo1_500.png Tumblr_mzw5bypOB11qi6b5eo1_1280.png 2014-01-12_04.27.57_am.png|Anna punches Hans in the face... Anna_punches_hans.jpg Anna-punch-hans.jpg 2014-01-12_04.28.19_am.png|...causing him to fall overboard. Hans-buckethead.jpg Hansjailed.jpg|Hans gets locked up to face punishment for his treachery. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10584.jpg Hans in big hero 6 trailer.jpg|Han's cameo in the Big Hero 6 trailer Tumblr ncwdxqY2J61tgdoovo1 1280.jpg|Hans Statue in Big Hero 6 Television Once Upon a Time hansOUAT.jpg 303HansCave.PNG Hans.png Screen-Shot-2014-10-14-at-2.08.35-PM.png|The Snow Queen Ingrid, freezes Hans Hans' frozen body.png 409NewKingofArendelle.png|Hans with two of his brothers 409Hans.png 409Hans2.png 409ToDeath.png|Hans and his brothers, holding Kristoff and Anna captive Stock Art Frozen elsa anna hans.gif Annahansdancing.gif Frozen hans anna.gif Frozen elsa hans.gif Hans.gif Concept art Frozen Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo2_1280.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Frozen_concept_cory_loftis_02.jpg frozen_concept_cory_loftis_01.jpg tumblr_mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o1_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o9_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o2_1280.jpg.jpg Frozen concept cory loftis 06.jpg Hansconcept_disney.jpg tumblr_mw5yqqJB5L1sjpb1yo2_1280.jpg.jpg Hans_ArtofFrozen.jpg Hans_Concept_Frozen13.jpg tumblr_mza3ev2Fqu1qetpbso1_1280.jpg tumblr_mza3ev2Fqu1qetpbso2_1280.jpg tumblr_mza3ev2Fqu1qetpbso3_1280.jpg Tumblr mzhnl2E51C1tpkoq5o1 500.jpg|Kristoff and Hans by Jin Kim Frozen_development.jpg Frozen concept cory loftis 05.jpg Frozen concept cory loftis 04.jpg Frozen concept cory loftis 03.jpg Once Upon a Time Hans Ouat set.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 07.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 06.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 05.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 02.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 01.jpg Video games frozenfreefallhans.jpg|Hans in Frozen: Free Fall Merchandise Hans Classic Doll - Frozen - 12''.jpg 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg 2356655.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Frozen Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Frozen Pins 2014.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf Sven Tsum Tsum.jpg Frozen Vinylmation .jpg Book illustrations Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527384-500-308.png| File:Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527395-406-500.png|Hans about to kill Elsa Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527383-500-295.png| tumblr_inline_msz116nCaW1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mwbr4mjLJv1rczby5o9_1280.jpg tumblr_mwbr4mjLJv1rczby5o10_1280.jpg tumblr_mwbrjqwBZ21rczby5o5_1280.jpg FROZEN color p10 11.jpg.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast3.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast.jpg Frozen Storybook Elsa4.jpg e7dc56b9c7fb8fc6e365498582bfe777.jpg Tumblr mtb1wmpztm1ry7whco1 r1 500.png Storybook Anna-Elsa Hand.jpg hans-guards.png Hans-boat. Jpg hans-marshmallow-book-illustration.jpg tumblr_mwbqxx1o0G1rczby5o10_1280.jpg Annaicyadventure 19.jpg Annaicyadventure 15.jpg Annaicyadventure 2.jpg Annaicyadventure 1.jpg tumblr_inline_muqwftaD0L1qgg2ne.jpg|Kristoff vs. Hans Miscellaneous Frozen maquette .jpg IMG 4828 zpsfd50bd25.jpg|An illustration of recent Disney Villains from the Walt Disney Animation building at Disney's Hollywood Studios (circa 2014). style_anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle_hans.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries